My Life
by krazee.kitteeh
Summary: If you’re looking for a good, nice and sweet romantic story I don’t think you’ll find it here, for one I’m not a romantic kind of girl and two my life isn’t a fairytale. But I guess you and I will never know but if you want to hear about my life than here
1. Chapter 1

**My Life**

If you're looking for a good, nice and sweet romantic story I don't think you'll find it here, for one I'm not a romantic kind of girl and two my life isn't a fairytale. But I guess you and I will never know but if you want to hear about my life than here it is…

**

* * *

**

**YEAR 2002 INTRO **

This is where it all began… no hold up this where he came in and stayed in my life. Before, he just kept popping in and out. Well this is the year he came into my school, my life and somehow walked into my heart…I just didn't know it yet.

First things first a little 411 on me: My name well that's simple its Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji. My age well let's see I'm heading into fifth grade so that makes me 10. My birthday that's confidential… but I'll let it go for now it's September 1st 1992. My family well… hm… I got 2 sisters and a mom and a dad. My personality well I guess I'm shy, quiet and born into a smart family I have a couple of friends but they treat me like shit… I just don't show it. My religion well I'm a very religious person so insult me all you want but what's that gonna do? I'm a catholic that's right a Roman Catholic a part of the Christian community. Well that's enough about me… this guy that I'm talking about is Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Well the year 2002 is a big turning point but I was young and didn't know anything so I lived and forgot about him, it was like he was just there as my classmate never anything closer. I hang out with my friends Sakura (my real best friend who just wants to be noticed), Nakuru and Ruby but I don't really consider them as friends except for Sakura I understand why she acts like I'm nothing… she just wants to be noticed, it's Ruby and Nakuru that treated me badly just because they are popular.

Well that's just the outline of how things went… there's more to this story than me falling in love…there's heart breaks, fights, trouble, sadness, happiness, surprises and other events that only happen in MY life. So if you're interested than I say continue on…

END

(For now…)

_krazee.kitteeh_


	2. Chapter 2 New Students

**Disclaimer:** I don't CCS or its characters I own the plot and the characters not found in CCS.

**Note:** I know that Nakuru and Ruby are the same person, that their older than Tomoyo and the gang... but I needed 2 girls that would fit the description… of two girls that are really close and look like twins… but nothing came to mind … so I made it that way… please bear with me… Oh and by the way this story is all TRUE!

**My Life**

**Year 2002 Part I New Students **

**

* * *

**

A bright new day at St. Michael the Archangel Elementary School there sat a girl all alone on the swings waiting for her friends. Tomoyo Daidouji was sitting there on the first day of school she was thinking again… she always thought she would always let her imagination fly a lot. Right now she was thinking why her friends treated her like a garbage can (literally). She wondered what was wrong with her… but nothing came to mind… so she decided to ignore it and just keep her hatred for them inside. She knew she couldn't just not be friends with them anymore… because Sakura was her cousin and best friend and Tomoyo was to shy to make any new friends so she stuck by Nakuru and Ruby no matter how much it hurt.

Later that morning everyone in fifth grade of the small private school sat in the carpet after prayer. They already met their teacher Mrs. Brae who seemed kind with short brown hair and glasses on her nose. Tomoyo already saw 3 new students' one boy and two girls. The boy had black hair and kind of short about Tomoyo's height, the girls both had black hair and they kind of looked alike but they also seemed like they were no where near related.

"Alright students welcome to your first day of school we have 3 new students Eriol Hiiragizawa, Ali Xandria, and Meiling Lee." Mrs. Brae exclaimed.

Everyone already noticed them and smiled at them. Eriol, Ali and Meiling sat down in their designated seats and well class began.

* * *

_(Tomoyo's POV)_

**RECESS**

Everyone was playing outside having a wonderful time I on the other hand had to deal with garbage in my pockets … again (sigh) no one really pays attention to me except for my friends who only sees me as their personal walking garbage can… they actually think its amusing to put their garbage in my pockets (sigh) oh well…

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that Eriol Hiiragizawa? He's so cute!" Alyssa exclaimed. Kimberly nodded in agreement and well since they were the popular girls the others nodded too.

Nakuru was laughing and so was Ruby apparently they seemed to know Eriol from somewhere or they just plainly knew him.

"Haha I can't believe they think Eriol is cute! Haha oh gosh! Haha that's so funny!" Ruby and Nakuru laughed out.

Sakura and I looked at them confusingly… Then I remembered… I've seen that guy before… he used to be in my CCD (catechism) class and one of my hip-hop/cultural dance classes!

"He's in our cultural dance/hip-hop dance thing! He maybe good at dancing but he's far from cute!" Ruby laughed.

Nakuru agreed with her now Sakura and I got it and laughed along with them.

We just played along with the girls; secretly laughing at them for liking such a guy… he was playing soccer with the rest of the guys… I don't get it… what's so good about Eriol to make Alyssa and Kimberly like him so much? Eh? What do I care? Boys are boys… I don't like them one bit…

Why such hatred for guys? It's nothing I just don't like them… I thought I 'fell in love' with one of them last year haha but man was it such a BIG mistake the only reason I liked him was because he was really nice to me. He was the only guy who danced with me during the days we had school dances… I guess I 'fell in love' only because I was desperate…why? All because of a boy who CHASED me all around the gym! Gosh! It was so scary… when I told Sakura she just laughed…

Well continuing on…there are other new students other than Eriol so let's talk about them. There is Ali she seems nice… but she's really, really quiet… she hangs out with Meiling… the teacher asked them if they were related but they said they didn't know a thing about each other but that didn't stop them from hanging out and becoming friends.

Guess what? Well Meiling turns out to be Syoaran's cousin! Haha! Who would've thought? Haha well anyway those two ( Meiling and Ali ) are somewhere hanging out I'm just here stuck with the girls talking about Eriol…hm… to think **I** actually thought he was cute the first time I saw him. Which was back in second grade when I was in CCD (catechism) eh? I guess first impressions are wrong…(shrug)

Well that's all about the new kids…

**END**

(For now…)

* * *

Next chapter: 

_**Truth or Dare **_

_Krazee.kitteeh _


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer:** I don't CCS or its characters I own the plot and the characters not found in CCS. Nor do I own Alice in Wonderland… uh… it'll make sense once you read it. ;- -(nervous laughter).

**My Life**

**Year 2002 Part II **

**Truth or Dare**

* * *

About a month later the students of St. Michael the Archangel Elementary school were getting used to school, their homework and etc. The new students of the private school were by now used to how things went. They enjoyed their school life in the private academy. 

Tomoyo was still keeping her anger inside herself… but sometimes got mad… and today was no exception… during the minutes of Recess the girl was again out with her 'best friends'.

They all had a great snack… but there were no where near a garbage can… or so they thought. Nakuru giggled and snuck up behind Tomoyo who was again lost in her thoughts, she gently and silently put her and Ruby's garbage inside her pocket.

After a couple minutes the girls couldn't help but laugh at the clueless girl's face when she looked at them. Tomoyo looked inside her pockets to find junk… again.

Tomoyo glared at them and said, "Would you guys stop putting garbage in my pockets it's annoying!" Ruby, Nakuru and Sakura just giggled but nodded.

Tomoyo knew that nothing she said got through to them so she gave up and just went away…

_

* * *

(Tomoyo's POV) _

**NEAR THE FIELD**

Ugh! Not again! I hate this… I threw the garbage in my pockets in their respectful place…a REAL GARBAGE CAN!

I started mumbling incoherent things about Nakuru, Ruby and Sakura… great… later on Sakura will come and get me and they will do their fake apology saying they wouldn't throw garbage in my pockets anymore, what a bunch of LIES!

I strolled along the field watching the boys and one girl, Rika play soccer… I secretly wish that I could play with them… then I wouldn't have to worry about 'them'…

* * *

_(Still Tomoyo's POV)_

**LUNCH BREAK**

As I walked I heard the girls squealing, I saw Sakura and the rest them laughing as if I didn't matter… but than again I probably don't. Well anyway I being the curious girl I am wondered what excited them so much… I saw and heard that they were playing the game 'truth or dare'. Ugh… I HATE that game it's stupid and boring! Well anyway I watched them play, it's stupid and boring when you play but it's a 100 amusing and fun when you watch… and this time was no exception.

"Okay Alyssa, Truth or Dare?" Kimberly asked. Alyssa not wanting to be called a scaredy cat went with 'dare' but then again… the questions that would most likely be asked if she picked truth would be: Do you like someone? Is it true you like Eriol? Or who do you have a crush on?

What stupid questions are those? And besides with the big mouths of these girls her supposedly 'secret crush' is no longer a secret… I bet by now that even Eriol knows that Alyssa and Kimberly have a crush on him.

"I choose Dare!" Alyssa said confidently. Kimberly than tried thinking of something… when (tap, tap) Yamazaki butted in and whispered something in her ear.

Yamazaki hm… and odd boy… but nice to say the least, people think he's… uh how should I put this uh… gay? Yea people (boys) think he's gay and not the happy, giddy kind of gay but the boy liking boy gay… EW! Where do the guys come up with these things? (Shrugs) Any who I can tell you with the utmost accuracy and truth that Yamazaki-kun is 100 straight!

Anyway back to the question at hand… what was the dare whispered into Kim's ears? Whatever it was it sure made her grin like the cat in 'Alice in Wonderland'. Well here is the moment of truth…

"I dare you… to go up to Eriol and say 'hi' to him!" Kimberly said with a grin. Alyssa gasped…

I on the other hand sweat dropped, THAT was the BIG dare? Haha oh well it's still a good one I mean I'd like to see Alyssa get away with this one… I mean…oh gosh haha this is a GOOD dare haha!

Okay well Alyssa is on her way up to Eriol after much convincing form the others… and well she said, "HI!" to him and it looks like he doesn't care because he didn't answer and oh it looks like Alyssa isn't going to give up… she keeps saying 'hi!', man… I would hate to be him right now… he has a concentrated look on his face but I know better than anyone that its just plain annoyance!

Haha! Oh wait look! Haha its Syoaran Li! Oh this should be good and he has the soccer ball too!

"Move out! Get lost Alyssa!" Syoaran yelled out. Alyssa did as told with screams added too… wow quite the dramatic girl! HAHA! Man that was good! Real good! I mean… oh gosh! I haven't had a GOOD laugh like that for awhile now! Oh gosh! HAHA! You should've seen the face of Alyssa it was like pure shock, horror, disbelief and embarrassment all at ONCE! Haha! Oh goodness, need a breather okay relax… that felt good just the remedy for the sad feelings.

Oh yea mental note: Ask Eriol if he ignored her on purpose or he really didn't notice her.

HAHA! Oh that was good that was good… well the bell rang better head inside now.

* * *

_(Still Tomoyo's POV_) 

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Well GLAD that's over with… hm… I really thought Mrs. Brae would be a good teacher… but now I know that I was completely wrong! That woman is far from a great teacher… she really needs work on her spelling skills… (Sigh) and to think SHE thinks she's such a great speller and you know why she thinks that? Oh it's because she uses the DICTIONARY! (Sigh) That woman is crazy if you ask me.

Great… my ride is still not here… oh well gives me time to watch the guys play basketball I used to play with them Sakura too but ever since the horrible 'accident' Saku never plays anymore…

Let's go to the 'horrible accident' shall we? Okay!

-------------

Well it happened last year… We were all playing the ball game Bump. Famous for being fun, excellent practice with your shots and just plain great… well Saku and I weren't that great but we were the only girls willing to play.

Bump is a great game I'll give you pointers sometime but right now I'll just mention the basics… there are 2 basketballs needed, the people playing are in a line, the game is started off with the first shooter and he either scores or doesn't… the second player goes after him. OBJECTIVE: get the other players out… it's not a team game its every man (or woman if you want to get picky) for his/her self. To get a player out you have to score before the person before you scores… Oh and I forgot to mention you can bump the other players ball (hence the game's name BUMP).

Well now that you know the basics we can recap on what happened on that fateful day… Syoaran was next and then after him came Saku then the most non-liked guy Tomislav… he was famous for- haha ok I just couldn't say that … err I mean type that with a straight face on…ok? He isn't famous at all. He is just some jerk INFAMOUS for copying and choosing whatever Syoaran Li does… and it gets annoying in time…

Well I had just finished my turn narrowly escaping from getting out by Syoaran so I was at the back of the line I didn't see a thing of it happen but trust me it did because Saku never touched a basketball or played bump with Tomislav ever again…

Anyway...so as I was saying…Saku had the ball and at the same time Syoaran gave the ball to Tomislav… Saku says that while she was jumping to shoot the ball someone grabbed her…. BUTT! Haha! When she told me this I laughed but not the mean, evil, I don't care kind of laugh but the funny kind of laugh… (Cough, cough) Anyway she told me that since Tomislav was the only one behind her it HAD to be him and I totally believe her! I mean Tomislav is a no good, ugly and an egotistical perverted jerk!

He got his rep by what he did to Syoaran years ago in Kindergarten… they say that Syoaran and Tomislav used to be good buddies back then… but now it's Syoaran the leader and Tomislav playing 'Follow the Leader… You see Tomislav was over at Syoaran's house a play date you know that type of thing. Well Syoaran was sitting on the couch… when Tomislav rounded the corner and gave him a BIG WET one! Haha! Another hilarious story… I'm remembering a whole lot of funny stories aren't I?

-------------

Then after snapping out of memory lane I saw that Carlo (a classmate) was yelling, "Hey Tomoyo, want to play with us?" That's when I noticed that it was down to Carlo, Syoaran and Eriol. I nodded and played with them… for some unexpected reason Eriol was out and so was I, (it's unexpected because as I've seen he's the best basketball player around) we sat down and me, like I said, being curious and all I asked him, "Hey did you even notice Alyssa saying 'hi' to you back there?" I said pointing out into the field…

He shook his head and laughed…, "At first I didn't then when Li comes along with the ball I got kind of irritated with her around... and well thanks to Li the irritation was gone!"

I laughed! Then I noticed my ride pull up that's when I knew I had to leave. I waved at them and said, "Bye Eriol, Carlo and Syoaran!" They all replied with a, "See ya!"

And whether it was a dare or a truth that made me ask Eriol what happened out there on the field, I kinda enjoyed our little chat…

**END **

(For now…)

* * *

Next chapter: 

_**Christmas Horror **_

_krazee.kitteeh _


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Horror

**Disclaimer:** I don't CCS or its characters I own the plot and the characters not found in CCS.

**Note:** Uh… I don't know Sakura's middle name or even if she has one… so bear with me k? Oh and pretend Sakura has an older (older than Touya) brother… just read and you'll get why.

* * *

**My Life**

**Year 2002 Part III Christmas Horror**

* * *

Like everyone here you and I know how it feels when you imagine a day to go perfectly well, but then it goes horribly wrong… that it hurts to talk about it. Tomoyo on the other hand is just about to experience it… the sadness of it all, is it all happens on Christmas Eve… as the clock is ticking nearing Christmas Morn.

* * *

_(Tomoyo's POV)_

**TOMOYO'S APARTMENT**

The clock struck 6 pm I'm so excited every one of my cousins is coming today! To celebrate Christmas with us! Including Sakura and her brother Touya (13yrs?), Jade (11yrs old) and her sister Laurette (5 yrs old) and my Mother's other friends.

(KNOCK, KNOCK) I quickly shouted, "I'll get it" I grabbed the stool (not tall enough) looked through the peek hole to find my best friend/cousin Sakura Kinomoto! (And her parents and brother).

I happily opened the door greeted them and led them inside. I even carried the tray that had delicious smelling food, inside for them.

My Mother greeted them, "Hey!"

My Mother and Sakura's Mother are like best friends so it's kind of cool and we're cousins too which is even cooler! Haha well as you can already tell I'm so excited!

I asked my Mom, "Mommy can we play out in the Lobby?" My Mom nodded then continued talking with Auntie Nadeshiko (Sakura's mom) whiles my Dad spoke with Uncle Fujitaka (Sakura's Dad).

* * *

_(Tomoyo's POV still)_

**LOBBY**

Sakura, my sister Sakura (yea they both have the same names and the same middle name too! Sakura Blossom Daidouji and Sakura Blossom Kinomoto), Sakura's brother Touya and I all went out to the Lobby to play.

I grabbed my remote control Grinch and started playing with it showing it to Touya and Sakura.

Then a friend of mine came, her name is Solange, she isn't all that nice but what can you do? She lives just down the end of the hall. She has 2 older brothers and well we met her when she moved here.

Solange was really nice at first… and remember what I said about first impressions being wrong? Well they were because she treated me like a slave too! What's it with people and treating other people like doormats?

(Shrug) Whatever it is, she did the same today, Solange would always brag at what she had and put down what we had… and well today was like any other day so she made fun of my remote controlled Grinch.

"That thing is no fun! Let's play something that IS fun! Come on let's play Hide-'n-Seek!" Solange said (more like commanded), so we agreed and we all put our feet in a circle to determine who was, it.

"Oh I know a new one that we could use!" Touya exclaimed and was about to start the rhyme when Solange interrupted him, "Black shoe, black shoe change your black shoe." She sang and it pointed to her shoe she switched and sang again, "Black shoe, black shoe change your black shoe." And it pointed to hers again.

"Hey that's not fair you probably cheated!" I spoke up. Solange gave me a cheeky grin and said, "Prove it!"

I had no proof so I just turned to Touya and said, "Okay what was that new rhyme you were going to sing Touya?"

Touya smiled and said, "It goes like this:" but again Solange interrupts him and she continues on, "That takes too long let's just say Tomoyo's it!" I glared at her and disagreed, "But that's not fair!" "Who said life was fair?" Solange said with venom in her voice.

"She's got a point Tomoyo…" Touya said. "Ugh! Fine! 1…2…3…" I turned around and went against a wall with my back turned to them and the game began. Everyone ran around trying to find a place to hide.

"28…29…30 READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" I exclaimed and walked around to find them. I looked around, under, over, behind and inside things, but no luck. I sighed and then went into the laundry room and took a peek in there I smiled when I found Solange behind the door.

"I found you!" I exclaimed. She glared at me and growled, "No you didn't!" "But I did! I found you first your, it after I found the others!" I said. "No I'm NOT" she growled at me.

I sighed there was no use arguing with her… because I know I'd lose… Then I noticed someone under the table and found my sister, Sakura (I'll just call her Blossom so that I don't confuse myself).

"I found you!" I said. She smiled at me and nodded and she helped me find the others.

After the game of hide-n-seek my other cousins, Jade and Laurette came. I smiled and happily went inside with them, Sakura, Touya and Blossom went inside with me, and we told Solange we would be back just after we had finished eating.

* * *

_(Tomoyo's POV)_

**TOMOYO'S APARTMENT**

We said our grace and began eating… Yummy! Man was the food ever GOOD!

There were all types of food! My favourite were the cookies and the dessert haha! I loved them!

After eating such a delicious meal a friend of my mother's son dressed up as Santa Claus and we laughed for a LONG time because he did not look one bit like Santa, sure he had the beard and hat but he didn't have the suit and his hair was black! But we enjoyed ourselves none the less.

'Santa' handed out our gifts which included many accessories for me and a DIARY! A purple furry diary with a lock! Haha I was so happy I actually wanted one of these things.

After gifts we played some games! Haha they were so fun! We got prizes, if we won that is!

"Okay here Tomoyo here's your prize!" My mom exclaimed. I laughed happily and then things dies down now all the adults were talking I had asked my mother again if I could play outside. "Yeah sure" she replied.

Jade and Laurette had left with their family because they were going to the midnight mass so Touya, Sakura, Blossom and I were again left.

We invited Solange to play with us again. Touya went away to play with his new toys while we were talking.

Solange was bragging again, "I learned how to kick people's butts! My brother taught me how too!" "Are you sure about that?" I asked her angrily. She glared at me and said, "Yeah want me to demonstrate on you?" Blossom took her away and calmed her down.

Saku tried to calm me down, "Hey come on she can't do anything to you!" "Ugh I hate that girl she's so annoying! She's Argh!" I growled. "Here how about we write an angry letter to calm you down ok?" Sakura suggested.

"Haha!" I looked around to find people passing by were laughing at us. I looked and saw that Solange was whispering to those people saying weird things about Sakura and me. I got so mad I grabbed the piece of paper from Sakura and began my angry letter.

_Dear Solange, _

_You need a brain check, thinking your better than everyone will get you nowhere I mean think what you want to think I mean it's your life to lead. I mean thinking you can beat everyone like you say you can, then I say go ahead I mean they're lies… but whatever floats your boat girl. You see my friend here has a brother that could kick your ass anytime! I mean he's strong and way better than you! I mean if I got pointers from him I bet I would be able to kick you sorry little ass to timbucktwo! _

_Merry Christmas LOSER! _

_From: Tomoyo_

"Ah! I feel so much better thanks for that Saku!" I sighed happily as Sakura and I giggled at the letter I wrote and pointed at Solange every time we giggled.

Solange apparently got very mad because she got up from her seat and came at us. I told Sakura to get rid of the paper but Solange grabbed it before she could get rid of it.

Solange read the letter she got so mad her face turned red and she crumpled and ripped the paper and tossed it in the garbage can and ran for her suite.

I looked at her retreating form surprised… what just happened?

Saku and I looked at each other… confused. My sister glared at her and asked, "Now why'd you go on and do that for?" I shrugged and Saku and I played with Touya, then he went to the washroom leaving the two of us.

"Haha!" Sakura and I were having so much fun! We sort of didn't feel guilty about what we did because Solange was mean very mean to me especially. But I didn't feel well it felt like someone was watching me.

Then we saw Solange come out of her apartment and her eyes had this evil glint… I was scared stiff. Sakura looked at me and then turned around to see Solange. I could practically see fire in Solange's eyes and it scared me!

Sakura and I were too scared to move… Solange came at us closer and closer… you could see her red face twisted with anger and hatred and it was all because of the letter... my stomach sank… my heart was beating like a fast paced horse.

Suddenly her face twisted into a smirk she quickly grabbed a knife and… (STAB!)

The knife flew past my head and straight into the wall behind me… it was so close that I screamed!

I scrambled up with Sakura by my side and ran down the hall, I dared to look back to see Solange grabbing her knife out of the wall and start running after us. I was scared I ran into the stair room we were about to go on the elevator but it took to long and she was a fast runner.

After loosing her in the stairs we got out of the stair room and quickly got an elevator… Sakura looked at me and when I was about to get into the elevator Solange came in through the stair room door spotted me and the distance between the door and the elevator were five steps!

The elevator door closed and I ran for my life down the other side where the other set of stairs were. Solange was trailing right behind me. I had tears in my eyes I quickly ran down the stairs and back to the 1st floor where I met up with Sakura.

We ran up to my suite and tried to open it, but it was locked! Sakura and I banged on the door and screamed for help… but nothing came to our aid. Sakura and I were running out of ideas… Touya was nowhere to be found… we tried thinking of places to hide but nothing came to mind. Suddenly the door burst open and there was Solange standing at the end of the hallway scarier than ever!

Sakura started to cry… I quickly found a hiding spot I hid Sakura there, "What about you?" She cried… I just smiled sadly…that's all I could do. I ran out of the laundry room to find Solange coming at me with the knife at hand ready to strike me.

I gasped and backed up my eyes closed ready for impact, but none came.

I opened my eyes, "Oh!" I could see a figure holding her back. I recognised him as Solange's brother. "Get her out of here!" He called out. Someone grabbed my hand and ran for the stair room.

"There you should be safe in here." The boy who grabbed my hand said. "Thank you," I choked out. I found him familiar and realized he was Kevin a boy who lived in the apartment. He just nodded. I started to cry as I watched her brothers (another one came to help) struggle to get the knife out of her hand…

A hand suddenly landed on my shoulder as I gasped and look behind me to find Sakura there. I smile appeared on my lips behind the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

Soon the worst was over the brothers had successfully grabbed the knife out Solange's hand.

My parents than came out of the suite and saw the scene. They gasped and I started to run towards them, I cried and cried on their shoulders as I tried to explain what happened. My parents were shocked… they calmed me down, Auntie Nadeshiko and Uncle Fujitaka also comforted me and Sakura.

After all that I heard my parents have a strict talk with Solange's Mother, she apologized numerous times. I personally went to thank the brothers and Kevin and they just nodded.

Well that was another episode of my life…

* * *

**END**

_(For now…)_

* * *

Next Chapter:

_**Year 2003 Intro**_

_krazee.kitteeh_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't CCS or its characters I own the plot and the characters not found in CCS.

* * *

**YEAR 2003 INTRO**

_krazee.kitteeh_

* * *

**YEAR 2002 FLASHBACK**

Well that's one year down wasn't fifth grade awesome? Haha yea rite! Mrs. Brae has got to be one of the worst teachers! Here are the reasons as to why I made this assumption: Can't spell (brags about being the best speller back in 'her' day) mixes Sakura and I all the time (We don't even look alike!), doesn't really know what she's talking or teaching about and lastly she just doesn't seem like a good teacher… Well enough about criticizing Mrs. Brae let's go on to a better year, 2003.

* * *

**YEAR 2003**

Well now that we've moved on to another year the year 03, my 6th grade year. The year my cousin Jade graduates! Hooray for her! Anyway this is the year the 6th and 7th grades went on a 3 –day fieldtrip! Hooray and somehow… Eriol became on my crush list… I somehow wanted him to be in my 'group'. Ooh giving to much information again….

Well all I'm saying is that I wasn't very smart this year and I became a 'tomboy' I changed I was no longer that shy to make new friends. Haha in fact I got 2 new best friends! And I even befriended all the boys! Believe it or not the boys are actually really fun to hang out with.

Anyway I should really wrap this up all I'm saying is this year will be… hm interesting? Haha I don't know… you'll have t read on and make up your own opinion or don't read I don't really care I mean who wants to read abut someone else's like when they've got their own to deal with am I right? Well read on if you feel like it!

* * *

**END**

_ (For now…)_

* * *

Next Chapter:

**_LumberTime Ranch_**

_krazee.kitteeh_


End file.
